


First Kiss

by SparklesWrites



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesWrites/pseuds/SparklesWrites
Summary: It's the holidays, Ashe manages to get time off work and Kyr, her best friend, her boyfriend, spends a couple days with her before he has to go back home meeting up with Markus and Gregor.Cute last day things ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkhorse_douglas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhorse_douglas/gifts).



“Can I kiss you?”

The words leave Ashe’s mouth in a hushed whisper, way before she has time to shove the question to the pit of her stomach. Her amber eyes go wide as she studies Kyr's face. His lips curling as he smiles his perfect dumb smile, the one that crinkles at his beautiful blue eyes.

“Yeah, of course.” It's a lot quieter than his normal tone of voice. Ashe knows he's nervous, they both have expressed the fact they've never had their first kiss yet that hadn't been family. She inhales, her heart pounding in her throat as they lean forward. Her chap lips touching his incredibly soft.

Though the kiss only lasts for a second she wraps her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. He in turn does the same and they fall back onto the bed they shared the night before. All curled up with one another, asleep contently with the other by their side.

“I don't want you to leave.” Ashe mumbles into Kyr’s neck. She hears a soft snort as he tightens the hug ever so slightly.

“I don't _want_ to leave.” He whispers holding her close. They both lay on the bed, once more curled up with each other. It's Ashe who again breaks the silence at the glance of seeing Kyr’s luggage just over his shoulder in the corner. She sighs and frowns burying her face deeper into his shoulder, if that was even possible.

“We need to get up.” In turn she receives a whine from her engineer.

“Noooo.”

“Kyr, we need to get you packed up. Gregor and Markus are waiting for you and if you wait any later they're gonna wonder if you died.”

“I don't understand why you can't come with me.” He pouts and she laughs.

“Because the world is cruel. I promise I'll visit.”

“You better.” He retorts with a teasing tone.

“I will.” She sighs running a hand through her crazed hair, pulling away from him. “We need to get up,” another whine as he rolls on his back. “Sooner we get up and get ready, the sooner we get to lay down again.”

“I guess you're right.”

It only takes them a couple moments before they collapse onto the now made couch after putting away the day bed. She looks at the mass of blankets and pillows on a nearby chair. She groans knowing she had to take them to her bed. With each blanket a soft thud followed as she threw them at the bed. Each throw made her stomach knot more and more. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to fix her bed up because that meant going back to her old ways. Falling asleep curled up into a ball with Kyr on the other line as he studies for finals and talks about another machine that breaks at the arcade.

She'll ask how Gregor and Markus are doing and he'd laugh and tell her about something they did and she'd just smile and stare at her phone. She'd probably flick off her camera somewhere along the way as her eyes tear up. It’ll hit her more than she could imagine or ever want to admit.

It won't be like the first day where she'd sit up in her bed seeing his luggage and then crane her neck to see him still asleep on the day-bed. Where should actually see him, hold his hands, curl up with him…

Miles separated them and she knew in a few short hours that after lunch she would watch him leave.

With a huff she collapses back on the couch with him, her hand idly running through his wild red hair.

“Alright, we pick up Dont, I borrow her car, we go visit that friend for lunch… and then you… leave I guess.” They both remain silent until Ashe’s alarm starts up both of them groaning in unison. “We are going to be so late if we don't leave now.”

“Then let's go.” Kyr says slowly getting up, Ashe follows grabbing his phone and keys. They each pick up a bag, double and triple checking for everything and sluggishly exit the apartment building. Their footsteps heavy on the wet pavement as they finally pop open the trunk getting everything inside.

“I don't want to do this.” she mumbles to herself as she gets in the car.

_____

The drive goes well, they make it to their lunch, Dont accompanying them and finally they stood together in the parking lot. Hugs are exchanged once more and Ashe with a little more confidence asks.

“Can I kiss you again?” A grin is all she receives before they repeat their actions from the morning. Chapped lips against soft. They pull apart and Ashe swears she isn't going to cry. Not to have Kyr see anyway. “Drive home safe.”

“I'll text you when I get there.”

“I love you.” She bites her tongue knowing that there was a good possibility he wouldn't say it. All that lay is a beat, a smile, and finally he nods.

  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!


End file.
